No title as of now
by Seasonal Sonata
Summary: The Council's finally snapped and forced Sesshomaru to take a mate within the year, else his title as Western Lord will be revoked. Unknown to them, Sesshomaru already has someone in mind: his childhood best friend and the General of his army, Sayoko. But she is only part of a minor noble's family, and therefore would be looked down upon. Desperate, Sesshomaru asks Kagome for help.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I own nothing here except my OC, Sayoko.

* * *

"You called for me, Milord?" A kitsune said as she bowed in front of a tall and imposing inu daiyoukai.

"Hn. Sayoko, you are to bring this letter to the miko Kagome in the village of Edo. Do this as quickly as you can. This is a very urgent matter. You are to wait for her response." The daiyoukai, known to us as Sesshomaru, said monotonously to the kitsune we know now as Sayoko.

"Hai, Milord. It shall be done." With that, Sayoko stood, took the sealed letter, and disappeared in a flurry of sakura petals. Sesshomaru stared for a moment longer at the spot where the kitsune once stood, before turning back to his paperwork piled up on his desk.

* * *

-Scene Change-

In the village of Edo, within the home of the elderly miko Kaede...

"Oi, wench! A kitsune named Sayoko's here to see you. Something or other about that bastard of a brother that I have..." Inuyasha huffed crossly and grumbled under his breath as he walked back to his comfortable perch on the Goshinboku.

"Hm? I wonder what that was about..." Kagome looked confused for a moment before remembering the kitsune that was Sesshomaru's General. "Oh, Sayoko, huh... Well, better go see what all the fuss is about." She sighed, putting down the deer meat she was skinning.

Kagome walked to the Goshinboku and called out to Inuyasha. "Ne, Inu, where is she?"

Stiffening, she suddenly felt a strong presence of youki behind her. "I am right here, Kagome-sama. I bear a message from Milord Sesshomaru-sama."

Turning around, she saw Sayoko bowing deeply. She sighed resignedly, knowing that she would never be able to convince the stubborn General to stop calling her so formally.

"Hello, Sayoko-san. What is the message?" Kagome tilted her head inquiringly.

Sayoko glanced at Inuyasha, somewhat hesitant to hand over the letter that her Lord entrusted to her while in the presence of the brash hanyou.

Making a decision, she stood at attention and said, "Here is the message." She handed over the sealed letter and bowed again. "Milord instructed me to wait until you respond to his letter."

"Very well, Sayoko-san. Would you like to come in for tea?" Kagome took the letter, curious about what Sesshomaru, THE Killing Perfection and her sensei, could possibly want with her now.

"I couldn't possibly impose-" Kagome immediately cut her off by raising her hand. "You would not impose upon us, Sayoko-san. You are always welcome here." She smiled gently at the hesitant kitsune.

Blinking, Sayoko smiled half-heartedly back. "Very well, Kagome-sama. If it pleases you."

Walking together, Kagome and Sayoko headed back to Kaede's home.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hi! This is my first ever fanfiction, so please go easy on me? You know what, never mind that. Tell me what you think. Give it to me bluntly. I need to know what I have to improve on. Just please try not to curse?

I made the rating T so that I could do what I want, but I didn't pick M mainly because I'm not really planning on writing any lemons (plus I suck at writing them). Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading it! Btw, I'm sorry, but I haven't thought of a title yet, so yeah... It'll probably pop in my mind by the time I've written the 5th chapter or so...

Okay. I think I've ranted long enough. Please rate and review! That little button down there is so lonely... TT^TT

This is Tricia, signing out~! See ya in the next chappie~! ^.^V


	2. IMPORTANT!

Copied from Miko-Stone:

I found this out from an author of a story!

In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

I saw this notice in a fic by gamelover41592, as well as seeing/hearing about it on other sites, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That's one of the highest forms of criminal offense; for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist, and even one we all go on, this one right here.

It affects us here on Fanfiction as well. Think it's an exaggeration? Who knows? You're required to do nothing, least of all believe. Shut one's eyes tight, or open one's arms wide. Either way, one's a fool. But belief or not, some things must be accepted. Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, and who the hell knows what else. This affects all of us, and we can't let it happen.

Some of you will likely claim bullshit, which is understandable. But the author I saw this provided links below to show she was telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, and see for yourself.

www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

petitions. Whitehouse . gov/ petition /stop-sopa-2013 /LMzMVrQF

SOPA has been stopped before and damn if we can't do it again. Everything we love that gives lifeblood and character to these fandoms, from fanfics to fanart to video tributes, are being threatened. Everything from here to youtube is in danger of being FUBAR.

America once had the freedom to express themselves, but after the attacks on 9/11/2001, those freedoms began to dwindle in the name of "security." If we lose our collective voice, then who's to say that the US of A won't become like the England in V for Vendetta? We're not making money off of this, we're doing it because we enjoy it, and wish to share our passion with anyone who wants to see it. (And if there's some Government official spying on me or something, oh well. I'm stating my own opinion and it's not bringing any clear or present dangers to anyone's life, liberty, or their pursuit of happiness.)

It feels like one of those "copy and paste this if you're not afraid" statuses from Facebook, combined with an unofficial petition, but copy, paste, and add your name to the growing list if you're against SOPA.

shadowwriter329

Madam Jokudaime

Kanaya Maryam

g1rldraco7

Yurei Hanatsuki

Forever Free Evergreen

Angel Girl5

Miko-Stone

Seasonal Sonata


End file.
